


Had A Little Domestic

by A_Sherlocked__Girl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, text!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlocked__Girl/pseuds/A_Sherlocked__Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another random day in Sherlock and John's life. Super cliched plot. Sherlock burns John's jumper. John's not talking. Only texts. You can read it, if you like. If you don't, you won't miss anything. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had A Little Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagdaTheMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/gifts).



> Hi my lovelies,
> 
> This is a gift to my bestie, Su (MagdaTheMagpie). She likes text fics. But this fic is meaninglessly silly, yet fluffy. Hope you like it, Su.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who are reading my story for the first time: I'm crazy about your kudos and comments. So, if you're reading this, please leave one, dearie.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who are tolerating me for a while now: I know I know I'm supposed to update my other fic, and believe me, it's almost done. But I need to edit the monster. Meanwhile, I'm posting some fluffy, silly oneshots, so that counts, right? You're not waiting for me with poison darts, right? not leaving me, right? Right?
> 
>  
> 
> Neither Brit-picked nor Beta'd.  
> Enjoy the read! Leave your love with it!

**_Had A Little Domestic_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**To: John   (15:13PM)**

**Where are you? –SH**

 

**To: John  (15:17PM)**

**Are you bringing the milk? – SH**

**To: John  (15:19PM)**

**I need milk. For tea. -SH**

**To: John  (15:19PM)**

**And for experiment. –SH**

**To: John  (15:38PM)**

**Oh, for God’s sake, reply at least. –SH**

**To: John  (15:42PM)**

**The topic of God is controversial. Then, for politeness’s sake, maybe? –SH**

**To: John  (16:04)**

**It was just a jumper,  John. Stop being so dramatic. –SH**

**To:  John  (16:10PM)**

**It wasn’t even your favourite one. It was hideous, in fact. You should be glad that I got rid of it. –SH**

 

**To: John  (16:15PM)**

**John? –SH**

**To: John  (16:18PM)**

**I demand an answer. –SH**

**To: John  (16:32PM)**

**Oh, could you pick up that bag of thumbs from Molly? –SH**

**To: John  (16:45PM)**

**John, answer me; it’s getting childish. –SH**

 

 

**To: John  (17:20PM)**

**I’m burning your maroon shirt now. – SH**

**To: John  (17:22PM)**

**Shall I? I can stop if you reply me. –SH**

**To: John  (17:28PM)**

**At least tell me where you are. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (17:36PM)**

**With Sarah. –JW**

**To: John  (17:37PM)**

**She lies about her weight. Her hair’s graying. Chews her nails. –SH**

**To: John  (17:40PM)**

**She’s not good for you. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (17:44PM)**

**At least she doesn’t burn my jumpers for fun. –JW**

 

**To: John  (17:46PM)**

**It was for an experiment! –SH**

 

**To: John  (17:50PM)**

**Just to remind you that you’re not straight. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:00PM)**

**I’m not gay either. –JW**

**To: John  (18:01)**

**But you _are_ mine. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:03PM)**

**Should’ve thought about it before burning down your boyfriend’s favourite jumper. –JW**

**To: John  (18:04PM)**

**It wasn’t your favourite. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:12PM)**

**It was. But doesn’t matter now. Busy with dinner preparation. Goodbye, Sherlock. –JW**

**To: John  (18:20PM)**

**John? –SH**

**To: John  (18:25PM)**

**John? – SH**

**To: John  (18:30PM)**

**John? – SH**

**To: John (18:41PM)**

**My head’s aching. I think I’ve a fever. –SH**

**To: John  (18:43PM)**

**Maybe it’s a brain tumor. –SH**

**To: John  (18:46PM)**

**I’m in your old bedroom. Lock picking that drawer you asked me not to. –SH**

 

**To: Sherlock  (18:50PM)**

**You’re just ensuring further problem. –JW**

**To: John  (18:51PM)**

**All right, I won’t open it. Come home now. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:52PM)**

**No. –JW**

**To: John  (18:53PM)**

**What’re you doing? –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:55PM)**

**None of your business. –JW**

**To: Sherlock  (18:56PM)**

**Discussing dinner plans. –JW**

**To: John  (18:58PM)**

**What’ll I eat? –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (19:01PM)**

**You won’t eat during cases, remember? –JW**

**To: John  (19:02PM)**

**I’ll eat tonight if you’re cooking. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (19:05PM)**

**I’m not. –JW**

**To: John  (18:09PM)**

**She drools while sleeping. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:16PM)**

**You do too. –JW**

**To: John  (18:19PM)**

**I do not! –SH**

**To: John (18:24PM)**

**Lestrade called. There’s a case. Locked room triple homicide. Come now. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:27PM)**

**Nice try. Talked to Greg just a moment ago. –JW**

**To: John  (18:28PM)**

**Who’s Greg? –SH**

**To: John  (18:30PM)**

**Who’s Greg, John? –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:36PM)**

**For fuck’s sake! Greg’s Lestrade Sherlock! –JW**

**To: John  (18:37PM)**

**Oh, so that’s what he’s calling himself these days? Greg? –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:42PM)**

**That’s his name!! –JW**

**To: John  (18:53PM)**

**A client has come. Need your assistance. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (18:54PM)**

**Bye, Sherlock. –JW**

**To: John  (18:55PM)**

**John? –SH**

**To: John  (17:11PM)**

**Hello dearie, Sherlock has asked me to tell you that he is lost in his Mental Palace and not waking up. So, you must come home immediately. It is an emergency. –MH**

 

**To: John  (19:14PM)**

**Oh, sorry, please ignore my first text. Sherlock hasn’t asked me anything. I went to your room and saw him. He is not waking up. He is in his Mind Room. –MH**

**To: John  (19:16PM)**

**It is Mind Palace. God, I am not your house keeper! –MH**

**To: Mrs.H  (19:18PM)**

**Don’t pamper him anymore, Mrs. H. He’s already spoilt rotten. Tell him off now. –JW**

**To: John  (19:21PM)**

**Oh, John. You are a dear. I told him to clear his own mess. He is stomping all around the flat. But he looks upset. –MH**

**To: Mrs.H  (19:22PM)**

**Don’t worry. He’s just throwing a tantrum. He’ll be alright. But don’t let him bother you anymore, yeah? –JW**

**To: John  (19:23PM)**

**All right. But come home soon, if you can. –MH**

**To: Sherlock  (19:23PM)**

**Stop annoying Mrs. H! –JW**

**To: John  (19:24PM)**

**Then stop ignoring me. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (19:25PM)**

**Then stop burning down my cloths. –JW**

**To: John  (19:26PM)**

**It was just a jumper! And it was ugly, anyway. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (19:28PM)**

**Do you have any idea how important that jumper was for me? –JW**

**To: John  (19:29PM)**

**How can a jumper be important? Don’t be stupid. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (19:31PM)**

**I wore that jumper on our first date. But why do you care? You probably have deleted the whole thing. –JW**

**To: John  (19:35PM)**

**I am sorry, John. –SH**

**To: John  (19:38PM)**

**I hope you have a good time with her. –SH**

**To: John  (19:41PM)**

**She likes you very much. –SH**

**To: John  (19:45PM)**

**I ‘m truly sorry, John. I didn’t know. But try not to spend the night with her. –SH**

**To: John  (19:46PM)**

**But you can if you want to, I won’t burn anything. But try not to. –SH**

**To: John  (19:59PM)**

**I miss you. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (20:07PM)**

**I’m two blocks away. I was in Tesco. Buying dinner ingredients. For you. Met Sarah there. –JW**

**To: Sherlock  (20:08PM)**

**And I miss you, too. –JW**

**To: John (20:10PM)**

**You sly creature! I hate you. –SH**

**To: John  (20:12PM)**

**Oh, have you brought milk? And strawberry jam? Buy some glycerin soaps; I need them for an experiment. And pick up those thumbs from Molly. –SH**

**To: Sherlock  (20:14PM)**

**Hell I will. Pick those up yourself. I’m not coming home tonight, you incorrigible demanding twat. –JW**

**To: John  (20:17PM)**

**John? What happened? All right, I don’t need those soaps and jam right now. You can buy them later. But the milk and thumbs are really important. –SH**

**To: John  (20:18PM)**

**John? –SH**

**To: John  (20:18PM)**

**What did I do again? –SH**

**To: John  (20:19PM)**

**I haven’t burnt anything new. –SH**

**To: John  (20:21PM)**

**John? I forbid you to keep quiet. –SH**

**To: John  (20:23PM)**

**Come home immediately. I miss you. –SH**

**To: John  (20:26PM)**

**Is that you at the door? The bell’s ringing. –SH**

**To: John  (20:27PM)**

**Stop yelling. Hudder’s not home, and you’ve a key. And do try to hurry. It’s time for my evening kiss. –SH**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**


End file.
